


We could be happy

by ESAdventureTime



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, I just want them to be happy together, Romance, Scorptra, Season 3 Spoilers, She-ra season 3 spoilers, scortra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ESAdventureTime/pseuds/ESAdventureTime
Summary: After becoming the new leaders of the Crimson Waste unintentionally, Scorpia makes a proposal to Catra. To leave everything behind and start a new life... together.(This fanfic is set in episode 3 of the 3rd season of She-ra and the princesses of power, right after Scorpia asks Catra to stay in the Crimson Waste with her. This is my first fanfic written in english so bear with me.)





	We could be happy

-We could... you know, be happy. 

This struck Catra's mind like a bullet. Was it worth it to leave everything behind? Everything Catra had ever fought for? After working so hard to get Hordak's approval and recognition... It was clear that Scorpia was one of the few people who genuinely trusted and enjoyed Catra's company. Catra wanted power, she wanted revenge... But she could have happiness if she stayed in the Crimson Waste and ruled over the bandits. She stood there, frozen. Scorpia's smile was beggining to fade, and her concern for her partner was increasing as Catra's silence continued. 

-Catra...?

Scorpia's call made her return from her thoughts. Her face still had a shocked expression and, shaking her head a little, she looked up into Scorpia's eyes. 

-I-I... need to think about it.

Scorpia tried to reach for her before she left, but decided not to bother her anymore. "She needs some time to be alone, it's been a long day. Maybe she'll realize this is the best option", Scorpia thought and hoped as she stayed behind while Catra left the room.  
Minutes passed and, Scorpia, who had been walking in circles with her pincers holding behind her, was getting more and more anxious, wondering where Catra went and what she was doing. With a little hurry, Scorpia decided to go search for her on the ship. Looking around every corner and asking everyone that she encountered, she finally entered what seemed like a room, which had a bed right in front of her, next to the wall. In it, Catra was sitting down, looking at the floor. As soon as she sensed Scorpia, her ears pointed up in surprise as she was about to yell at whoever was entering the room without knocking, but as she saw who it was, her ears relaxed again. Catra looked at Scorpia's eyes for a few seconds before looking back at the floor and beginning to talk, reluctantly.

-Hey... Scorpia.

Avoiding her discreetly, her gaze shifted a little to the wall, where the bed's headboard was. Scorpia stepped forward slowly and closed the door behind her, feeling a strong chest pain as she approached Catra. In complete silence, she finally reached the bed and sat next to her.

-I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, I just... I needed to see if you were okay. I know sudden decisions like these are kinda hard for you, so I... Want you to know that I'm here for you.

As Scorpia gesticulated while she talked, Catra's fists kept closing, harder and harder as she spoke. 

-I know. -She sighed and changed her tone, thinking she was too aggresive due to the stress the conflict caused her. -I know it. You're cheering for me. Always. Honestly, I wouldn't have done or felt half the things I've felt since... 

Catra scratched her head and Scorpia observed every movement she made while having her pincers crossed. 

-Anyway. What I'm trying to say is, I don't know how I feel. I've been like this for a while now. And it's not like me to open up like this, so I don't know how I feel right now either.

Catra was starting to gesticulate more, which revealed that she was getting more nervous as she spoke. In an attempt to make her relax, Scorpia held Catra's hand while looking at her, smirking softly. To Catra's surprise, this worked. So she took a deep breath, put both her hands on her lap, and raised her head to look straight while she continued talking.

-Scorpia. -Hearing her name so suddenly gave Scorpia goosebumps. -You are right. I've felt... I feel happy. And that's thanks to you. -She looked shyly for Scorpia's pincers with her right hand as she spoke, avoiding looking at her while she was starting to blush. Scorpia's heartrate increased as she let Catra hold her pincer and caress it nervously. 

-Catra... I have to tell you something before you make your choice. -Scorpia said suddenly and with a serious tone. Catra's ears tilted up and her head turned to look at Scorpia right in the eyes, feeling somewhat worried but enthusiastic at the same time for what she might say. 

-I... -Scorpia was beggining to stutter because of the pressure Catra's gaze made her feel. She felt her blush extend through her face as she tried to finish the sentence. Catra looked at her, tilting her head a bit to the side but patiently keeping holding Scorpia's pincer. -I l... I love you! -Ending up screaming with her eyes closed, Scorpia finally reunited the courage to end the phrase. 

Catra felt... frightened. But also happy. Her chest felt warm, but at the same time, she felt cramps. She wanted this, she wanted to love and to feel loved... But she was afraid of the abandonment. Her expresion remained neutral, staring blankly at Scorpia's chest. Expecting this reaction, Scorpia laughed nervously while trying very hard not to start crying. She recovered her pincer from Catra's hand with a little hurry to wipe a tear off, which made Catra snap out of it. 

-He... Hey, don't worry. I know how it sounds. It's ridiculous, I know. Maybe we could still rule as partners, no strings attached. I don't mind, seriously. I will also understand if you... wanted to... go back to... The Horde... -Scorpia's rambling ended up in a whisper, as she felt worse with every choice she kept enumerating. Scorpia's tears couldn't be held anymore, so she stopped bothering to try to stop them. Catra felt like the worst person on all of Etheria as she saw her partner's reactions and as she heard her words. On the verge of tears, Catra held Scorpia's pincers once again and, letting her mind rest for a few seconds, got closer to Scorpia's face with her eyes closed to kiss one of her tears. Both blushing deeply and feeling like their faces were burning up, they looked at each other in awe, observing every feature of each other's faces before leaning in for the second time, putting together their noses first and staying that way for a few seconds to gently press their lips together after, still holding hands. One tear scaped Catra's eye, and Scorpia's cry finally stopped. She held Catra's hand firmly and raised up her right pincer to hold Catra's face as their kiss continued. After what felt like an eternity to both of them, they broke the kiss slowly as they opened their eyes to observe each other's face once again. Scorpia started to laugh, which made Catra blush even more and to get shyly angry.

-What's so funny? -She asked, nervously. 

-Nothing, I just... I'd never expect this from you, wildcat. -Scorpia smiled wildly while looking at Catra, which made her look away while pouting.

-What? You think I don't know how to kiss? -Catra asked, peeking at Scorpia's reaction afterwards.

-W-What? No, it's not that! What I never expected was for you to be so... shy, kissing someone for the first time. -Scorpia laughed again, and this made Catra look at her, raising an eyebrow and smirking. 

-Did you think it would have been something more like... this? -Catra jumped, leaving Scorpia lying on the bed as she put both of her hands on each side of Scorpia's head and leaned in to kiss her more passionately than she did before. When Catra drew away from Scorpia's face, she saw her open her eyes, which were sparkling happily. Unable to hold back, Scorpia hugged and pulled Catra closer to her, which made her startle and bristle her tail for a moment before accepting her fate and resting on Scorpia's chest. They both sighed deeply, letting their worries dissapear just for a moment, and enjoying the present where they both were overflowing with happiness. 

After a long while, where Catra was purring as she felt Scorpia's pincer caressing her hair, the sound of the bandits cheering and celebrating startled them, making them look at each other in surprise, then smiling at the same time.

-Why don't we go with them? Seems like the party is still going. -Scorpia proposed

-Hmm... Yeah, why not. Then we can talk about what we will do with our prisoner. -Said Catra while she recomposed herself as she stretched.

Scorpia got up to sit on the bed and, starting to preocupy about what Catra just said, asked:

-What... do you plan on doing with her?

Catra sensed Scorpia's concern, so she reassured her. -Probably take her back to Sparkles and her other friends. But I would like to ask her about that "key to the whole planet" thing first. -Catra said, looking at She-ra's sword, which was leaning against the nearest wall. Then, she looked back at Scorpia, who was looking at her, doubtfuly raising an eyebrow. Catra realised what that look meant, so she clarified:

-Alright, I won't ask her anything about the sword. It doesn't concern us anymore. And if I ask her, it will be out of curiosity only. -A sly smirk appeared in Catra's face, and Scorpia couldn't help but roll her eyes and jump out of bed.

Offering her hand for Catra to hold, Scorpia waited for Catra at the door. Smiling again, Catra got out of the bed, grabbed the sword, and took Scorpia's hand to what would be a new chapter in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Spotify's "Instrumental Study" playlist while I wrote this fanfic, and just when I was finishing it a song called "Different Beginning" (by Kylian Rebour) started playing and... Wow, that's ironic and convenient.
> 
> •If more than one (1) person reads this fanfic and suggests so, I might rewrite it in Spanish (since there's barely any Scorptra content, let alone any Spanish Scorptra content.)
> 
> •I'm planning on doing a NSF/W version of this fanfic, which would be the same except it would change from some point on it to something spicier uwu
> 
> Thank you so much for taking your time to read this fanfic! If you leave kudos you'll probably make my day. Love y'all!


End file.
